Lost And Found
by AprilDiamond9
Summary: After graduating from the School for Twins, Vanessa is excited to finally meet her twin, Vanellope. But when she gets to Sugar Rush, she finds out that Vanellope has gone missing! Vanessa leaves on a mission to find her sister and to figure out why she left... Thanks everyone who gives this story a chance! Only constructive criticism, leave it in the reviews please!
1. Chapter 1-Graduation Day

**Hello, everyone who decided to be nice and click on this story! This is my first fanfic since my other two were deleted. : ( I hope you like it!**

Introduction: School for Twins is my fanfiction series where my main OC is a twin of one character in the movie, book, etc. IMPORTANT: I will never make or break relationships between already existing characters! Of course, that doesn't include OC's... : )

Chapter 1-Graduation Day

Vanessa Von Shweetz sat in the third row, fifth seat, at her graduation. However, this wasn't a high school graduation. It wasn't even a middle school graduation. It was a graduation for the School for Twins, a boarding school where twins of characters everywhere went to learn until they could go out into the "real" world to meet their twin.

Vanessa's twin sister was Vanellope Von Shweetz, a sharp-tongued racer girl from Sugar Rush that Vanessa was super excited to finally meet. But, she had to sit through the whole graduation ceremony first.

Thankfully, the ceremony wasn't required to be formal, so Vanessa was could wear her usual outfit: a mint green t-shirt with a matching skirt, brown shorts underneath, and black sneakers. She kept her long, candy littered black hair away from her face in a braid, and had been allowed to hide her light brown eyes behind the sunglasses she always wore.

Looking around, though, everyone else seemed to be dressed just a little bit nicer than she was. It was understandable, however, since she was only 9 years old, one of the youngest graduates this semester.

Then Vanessa felt a pang of sadness. Jackie, her 10 year old absolute best friend, wasn't able to move on with her this year. She was probably in class right now, studying in one of the red brick buildings that loomed in front of the fluttering white tents that had been placed over the ceremony.

Then, the headmistress walked on to the portable stage set up and began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today because you all have proven yourself worthy of leaving this school and going out into the real world. All of you were such amazing students when you were studying here. I feel blessed to have had you all. Thank you, and I wish everyone luck as they continue their lives!"

After she finished, there was great amounts of applause, cheering, and in some cases, even crying. When everyone had calmed down, the headmistress continued by calling the names of the students graduating. Vanessa settled down in her seat, because the names were listed in alphabetical order. She had a while to wait before the "S" section was called.

About 5 minutes later, Vanessa heard her name being said.

"Vanessa Von Shweetz, 9 years old, and our youngest graduate this year!"

The people in the audience clapped loudly. She was usually classified by older kids as "cute", and many of them had adopted her as their little sister. She walked up to the stage smiling and waving to her friends. When she received her diploma and shook the headmistress's hand, however, she looked at her with a sad smile on her face. Vanessa was puzzled, and her smile melted away into a frown, but she couldn't dwell on it because there were too many people in line behind her.

When the whole ceremony was over, Vanessa took pictures with a whole bunch of her friends, then headed over to the dorms for her last night at the school. She got on the elevator going up one last time, opened her door from the outside one last time, and got into her bed for the last time. Jackie was her roommate, luckily, but she was already asleep, so they couldn't talk. Vanessa was too tired anyway, so soon she fell asleep too.

**Well, there's the first chapter! I hope it wasn't too weird or random! : ) Sorry if it was short. If you have suggestions or constructive criticism, leave it in the reviews, please. I will post the next chapter soon, maybe this weekend, but no promises! Thanks, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2-Leaving

**Here's chapter two. It's definitely longer than last chapter, and it's probably more interesting! Mostly about friendship and sadness you feel when your friend is moving away, for example. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2-Leaving

Vanessa woke up the next morning to Jackie shaking her vigorously and yelling in her ear. At 6:00 am.

"What are you doing?" groaned Vanessa as she rolled over.

"Wake up!" came the reply. "We have to pack, and eat, and say goodbye, and I have to show you something special! Plus, your flight leaves at 9. So get up!"

"Okay," Vanessa said, slowly getting out of bed.

First, they both scoured the dorm room, looking for anything that was Vanessa's, which they then shoved into either her black suitcase or her green backpack. Then they both left the room, with Jackie locking the door behind her.

Downstairs, the two girls headed into the cafeteria for breakfast. At 6:30, the place should have been deserted, but all the other graduates had to catch the same flight at the same time as Vanessa.

At the counter, Vanessa only got two slices of toast. She wasn't hungry, but Jackie was. She loaded up her plate with five pancakes, plus some sausage and bacon.

It took them 45 minutes to eat (well, Jackie at least) and by then Vanessa had to go outside to the parking lot to get on one of the charter buses that would take her to the airport. Jackie walked with her, but when Vanessa got to the door of the bus, she knew it was time to say goodbye. To her surprise, however, Jackie passed her and climbed up the steps to the bus.

"You think I'm going to just leave you? My best friend? I don't think so. I'm sticking with you until the end, which in this case is when you board that plane."

"Thanks, Jackie," Vanessa said, smiling. "I wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye right now."

Then they both grabbed an empty seat near the back of the bus. As the other kids filed in, Vanessa noticed that they weren't the only ones to have the idea of getting on the bus with a friend. For each graduate she counted, Vanessa also saw that person's best friend.

When the list of the graduates name's was all checked off, the headmistress also got on the first bus, which happened to be the bus the two girls were on. After all the teachers and students had sat down, the headmistress leaned over and said something to the bus driver. The driver nodded and started the engine. Soon, they were off, and Vanessa barely turned around in time to catch her last glimpse of the School for Twins.

After the school was out of sight, Vanessa looked away and to her left wrist, which had a blue and gold braided bracelet around it. The bracelet symbolized her graduation. Vanessa fingered it and almost smiled, thinking about meeting her twin for the first time. But she couldn't. She had to leave Jackie, _her best friend__, _who she wouldn't be able to see or talk to ever again.

Then Jackie spoke, visibly jolting Vanessa out of her thoughts.

"I told you that I had something special, right? Well, I wasn't kidding. The headmistress gave us these to give to you guys before you left."

From her bag that she always carried with her, Jackie pulled out two sleek, black, modern looking phones. She held one out to Vanessa.

"It works everywhere. Even...through different worlds."

Vanessa knew what that meant. No matter where she and Jackie went, they would always be able to communicate.

She took the phone, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"I can't believe this. I AM SO HAPPY! Now I can actually talk to you after I'm gone!"

Jackie beamed.

"I know, right! I was depressed beyond depressed when I found out we could never talk again. But now we have a way to do exactly that!"

The girls kept talking excitedly for the 45 minutes it took to get to the airport. When they got there, the buses all parked in the parking lot and let the kids off. Then the teachers herded the students in a group through the glass doors, through the bag check-in, through security, and finally ended up at gate 48, at precisely 8:55.

The teacher chaperones then took the five minutes to split the large group into graduates and friends. After they finished, everyone began saying goodbye and handing out their phones. The whole thing was so emotional that the teachers started getting choked up as well.

Vanessa and Jackie were alternating between hugging, crying, laughing, and talking. Jackie promised Vanessa that she would tell her everything going on at school, and Vanessa, in turn, told Jackie that she would inform her of every little detail about life at her new home.

Then the headmistress announced that it was 9:00 am, and time to start boarding the plane. The two groups reluctantly shuffled away from each other. A teacher walked over to the entrance to the plane and stood there, ready to check off anyone's name who came in.

Vanessa stood last in line, and waved at Jackie until her arm felt like it was about to fall off. She presented her ticket to the lady at the counter, then turned around for her last look at all of her friends, teachers, and classmates.

Then her eyes flew back to Jackie, who was jumping up and down and doing the universal hand gesture for "call me when you get there". Vanessa nodded at her, then spun back around. The teacher at the door smiled, then checked off the last person on her list.

"Goodbye, Vanessa. Have a lot of fun where you're going! We're going to miss all of you guys so much!"

Vanessa smiled back. Then she took a deep breath and boarded the plane.

**Chapter two finished! Sorry it took so long! I've been super sick for the past four days, and before that I was really busy. Anyway, this was more of a friendship chapter, and I promise that in the next one, I'll begin the real mystery, when Vanessa gets to Sugar Rush! Please please please review! Tell me any ideas you have, what you liked about this chapter, anything! Thanks so much, it means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3-Sugar Rush

**Ahhhhhh! It's been so long since I updated and I'm so sorry about that, but I've been really busy lately! Anyway, as promised, chapter three begins the actual story, with the mystery and adventure and everything. I'll also start thanking the reviewers at the end of each chapter, so if you reviewed chapter 1 and/or 2 before this one was posted, look for your name. Now, without further ado, here is chapter three!**

Vanessa walked off the plane slowly, in line with the others. It was around 10 at night there, so back at school they were most likely just getting ready to go to sleep. As everyone filed off, a 20 or 30 year-old woman who was part of the group took everybody else aside and dismissed small groups to the taxis.

Vanessa stood in line, waiting, and then yawned. On the plane three girls sitting directly to the left of her were being super weird and loud, and she couldn't sleep at all, despite being super tired. To get an idea of how strangely they were acting:

The first girl, who was very skinny and pale with blue eyes and black hair, would shout, "lollipops!" every five minutes. The girl next to her, in the middle, had golden eyes and black hair twisted into a bun on the top of her head. She would say in a really odd voice, "Let's burn the peasant village," which made the pale girl shake her head. Thinking about it, Vanessa was kind of glad she had no idea what that was about. And the final girl who was sitting in the window seat, had blonde hair and brown eyes, and was silent, listening to the other two. But when either of them would try to talk to her, she would throw up her hands and say, "I don't care. I don't care."** (A/N: Remember them, they show up later.)** So, yeah. Pretty strange.

Vanessa yawned again, which cleared her head enough to see that her group was leaving to go to the taxis. She trudged behind the others, wondering why everyone felt the need to always control the situation they were in.

The group exited the airport by way of the electronic sliding doors, and what was outside took Vanessa's breath away.

The city of Metropolis was displayed in front of her, millions of lights twinkling like tiny stars and illuminating the dark night sky. Neon signs flashed and the sounds of the airport- car doors slamming, people greeting each other- were all around.

Vanessa took this all in and more, marveling at the scene that she had seen only once before: when she was born. And nobody really remembered that early part of their life.

Vanessa moved, still transfixed, to an unoccupied shuttle taxi that was driven by a woman whose name-tag said that her name was Rose.

As she got in the taxi, Rose asked, "So, what branch, honey?"

Instead of answering her, Vanessa handed her a slip of paper-directions to her new home. Rose nodded and set off at high speed towards the airport's exit. As they drove, Vanessa kept staring at the night world outside the car windows.

After turning down many different streets, the car finally drove down a street called Reese's Avenue. Rose reached house number 369 and stopped the cab.

"Thank you!" Vanessa said as she got out with her luggage.

Rose smiled and drove away.

Vanessa turned around and surveyed the house she was going to live in. It looked nice enough. It had two-stories, was painted mint-green (as always) and had dark brown trim. It was very neat and tidy, the house and the yards looked fairly spacious, and it even had a garage. Vanessa made a mental note to herself to check that out later. What kind of 9 year-old kid needed a garage?

As she walked up slowly to the front door, wondering how she was going to get inside, she heard an unfamiliar girl's voice coming from behind her.

"Hello. Are you Vanessa Von Shweetz, by any chance?"

Vanessa whirled around. "Yes..." she said cautiously, looking out over the top of her sunglasses. "And who are you?"

"My name is Taffyta Muttonfudge, and I'm here to welcome you to Sugar Rush."

"Oh. Well, hi."

"Hi," Taffyta said, handing her an envelope. "That's your key to your house."

"Thanks," Vanessa responded, relieved.

She noticed that Taffyta seemed kind of depressed, so she decided to cut the conversation a bit short.

"Well, I had a long day and I'm pretty tired, so is it okay with you if I go?"

Taffyta nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to show you around."

They both said their goodbyes and Taffyta turned to leave. Then, because she couldn't hold it in any longer, Vanessa blurted out,

"Will I get to meet Vanellope tomorrow?"

Taffyta visibly hesitated, then faced Vanessa. Her face looked so depressed that Vanessa was sorry she asked. Then Taffyta spoke.

"No, you can't meet her tomorrow. You were going to, but... I really didn't want to have to tell you this now... well,... Vanellope, um, she's been missing for about three months."

**Mwah-ha-ha-ha! Evil author powers! Do you guys like my cliffhanger or what? I've been reading a lot lately and have been getting super exasperated over many different cliffhangers, so I took my anger out on you people by using one myself. Anyway, please read and review! Your reviews mean so much to me! Speaking of reviews, here are the reviewers I'd like to thank so far:**

**ModernDisneyHeart**

**crystalgolem248**

**Annabeth5416**

**Countryboy93**

**and all the guests!**

**Thanks everybody and I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
